Tsukune the Conduit
by axeloftheflame
Summary: He was a monster that's what they called his kind. Some called his kind Hero's he was the son of two hero's who always helped people. But Tsukune suffers at the hands of humans at a young age and is unsure what is right. As he goes to Yokai can the people he meet their change his mind or make him hate humans more. Tsukunexharem. somewhat gray and strong Tsukune. Infamous references
1. Tsukune the Conduit

Disclaimer:I do not own Rosario+Vampire or infamous

**A/N well its me Axelofthefalme I had this story in my head after I started playing Infamous 1 and 2. I thought what if Tsukune had powers like Cole and he had chances to be good or evil at the academy. This story might be placed in the cross over section later. This story will have infamous references and some other things as well. The paring will be Tsukunexharem and Tsukune will be strong and some times gray. well anyway lets began and no flames. I might need a beta for this story anyone? finally Some people might say that this is an OC but he is not or that Tsukune isn't acting like him self. its a cross over so he wont be a wimp or like his old self he will be gray some times and be evil at times when he cant control himself **

**Chapter 1 Tsukune the Conduit**

17 year old Tsukune was making his way to his new school Yokai Academy he didn't know anything about it but he knew it would probably be like all other schools and the people there would hate him once they found out what he was.

"Tsk why did mom and dad have to send me here in the first place? They know what will happen if the find out what I am. Dam humans dam them to hell I can't blame all of the humans just the ones that don't understand us at all. Half of them fear us and the other accept us. But there are more haters."

Tsukune just clenched his fist from anger and continued walking to his new school and his recalled his hate for the humans that hate his kind.

**Flash back 13 years ago unknown location**

**Tsukune's pov**

It was day like any other for my family my mom was making us a meal like always as I played with some toys I barely have gotten for my fourth birthday. I was happy that I got some presents but I wish I had some friends but when ever I try to make friends they would hang out with me but when they saw my mother and father some would call me a monster and call me a freak because of who they were.

I just sigh as I see my dad walk and and give my mom a kiss and a hug. Dad told me he was in love with another women before but she died about a few years ago and it took a while for him to get over her before meeting mom and falling in love with her.

I see dad drop his weapon near the edge of the kitchen counter. He uses this weapon to to fight gangs where we live. I don't know were we live since I barley go outside anymore since whats the point? I have no friends.

"Tsukune time to eat." I hear my mother call me.

I just walk over and take a seat next to my dad. Who just patted me on the head and said.

"Happy birthday son." He said with a smile.

I just felt happy since I may have no friends but I have a good mother and father.

We began to eat are meal in peace until we heard a knock on the door.

Knock-knock-knock.

"You home brother its me?"

I see my dad just smile and walk over to the door to welcome his best friend. I don't why they call each other brothers they aren't related at all.

But my dad said we are best friends and have been through a lot together.

I saw the door open and saw my dads friend walking in with a six pack of beer. My dad loved to drink when he is with his friend but he knows not to drink when he knows he has had enough. Since last time he drank to much he felt my mom's cold fury in more ways then one.

I look over to mom who is glaring at the door. She isn't glaring at my dad's friend who I have taken to calling him my uncle but the women he came with. My mother hated her for some reason I never knew why. Maybe because my dad had a thing for her and picked mom instead of her. She got over it though and went on a small rampage but was soon stooped by dad.

I never understood why my mom and dad and my dad's friend could use the powers they had. I once asked them why they could use powers. My dad only gave me a sad smile and said.

"We sometimes don't get a say in what we want and its forced on us."

We spent the day having fun even though my mom had a argument with my dads old friend. It was funny even when an old friend stopped by to give my dad a brief hello. He gave me a small present and I was happy but I saw look at my dad and my dad just went outside to talk. I saw my mom get into another fight with my dads old friend and my uncle just ignored them since it was common. I followed my dad out side and saw him talk to this man.

"Long time no see Cole. 10 seconds"

"It has been awhile John." replied Cole

I just stood quiet and listened in.

"so any signs of the beast yet john?" I heard my dad ask with worry.

"None at all I am afraid Cole. But the people down at my department are still looking into it and will tell you when it appears. You have my word on that since I do owe you for helping me all those years ago. 35 seconds." Replied John with a smile.

I saw my dad smile as well.

"Well I had to get you out of there before the ray sphere sucked you in into its blast I didn't want to lose another friend and add another death to the list of people I couldn't save." I heard my dad say with sadness.

"I notice you have a kid I never knew you would be the type to settle down and with Lucy Kuo that was a shocker in deed no pun intended. I thought you would go for Nix since she is the more free type then Kuo and hotter to. 1 minute 20 seconds."

I saw the man have another grin on his face as my dad looked a little annoyed with him.

"Hahahah very funny." I heard my dad say in a mocking tone.

"So I have kid so what and Nix really isnt my type she is a bit of a power house but I was looking for someone to settle down with. Since the beast hasn't appeared yet I hope it doesn't come anytime soon. For once I am happy and the people of this city see me as a hero and not a demon like my old city did. Beside your not going to believe this but Nix allready found someone in her life." repled cole with a grin

Really? Who? 10 seconds"

"Zeke" my dad said with smile and I just saw john look like he couldn't believe it.

"Yup even I was like what the hell when it happen but Zeke is happy he has someone. I just wish my wife and his girlfriend could get along or be in the same room without almost starting a fight to death. I just wish my son had a friend like Zeke."

"What do you mean?" 5 seconds.

"Well my son barley has friends because of who I am. Sure most of the city loves me but there are still people that hate me because I have all this power."

I see my dad's body get covered in blue electricity lighting the area around him a bit.

"I am thinking that I should move to Japan with Kuo and my son since he cant have a normal life here since they know he is my son."

"Your not the only one who has a hard life my friend since the ray sphere went off in empire city there have been many new conduits appearing everywhere and are being mistreated just for having powers. Some have even turned to a life of crime with hate for everyone else that isn't a conduit. But I do have some good news. 2 minutes 30 seconds."

"Really like?"

"Well the government went to back to site of the blast and where you used the first ray sphere and the second ray sphere where you saved me. They found some parts left from the it and.."

"don't tell me they want to recreate that dam thing." Yelled Cole

"no no they learned what happen and don't want a repeat of empire city. Instead they manged to find a cure for that disease that was affecting all of the city and are giving it to all of empire city but selling it to all that aren't from there. 3 minutes 10 seconds."

I saw my dad smile for some reason and I noticed John walking away from him.

"By the way whats your sons name anyway?" 7 seconds

I saw my dad just look into the sky and tell the John my name.

His name is Tsukune Lucy Macgrath.

The man just smiles like he wants to laugh at my middle name but then I hear him say.

"Has Tsukune shown any signs of being a Conduit." 4 seconds

My eyes just widen as I hear John say I may be a conduit and I wounder what that is.

"No he hasn't I hope he doesn't show signs of being one. Since I want a normal life for him when we move from here I hope it stays that way."

I saw John walk away and I ran back inside my home to see my mom and who I call aunt Nix and my uncle Zeke. The rest of my day was OK but my hate began a week later.

I was minding my own business walking home from carrying uncle Zeke's package that he had made for dad.

I bet this will make my dad stronger then he is now so he can help the city more. I said with smile.

But I wounder has dad ever thought about using his powers for something a little more selfish. I mean he could punish the people that pick on me but he says just forgive them they will learn to get past this.

Sighs.

I just walk home until I run it some people I know oh to well I turn around but I feel some pain in the back of the head. I just let out a tear as I saw nothing but the dark.

…... my head hurts. I try to reach up but I cant move my arms. I look to see my self tied up by some rope around my entire body.

"Heheh looks like your finally out of luck kid. We have been wanting to get your dad back for what he did when he came to this city."

"Hell we would have gone for you sooner but your dam father had you watched by that fire Bitch Nix watching you when ever you were out."

I just see some men come into my line of vision and see some of them wearing hockey masks then remembered that mom once said that this city was under the control of some old man who was actually a monster and was lying to the people of this town. But my dad took care of him when he fought him in a fight.

I feel myself be pulled up by my light blue shirt and I see one of the guys smile behind his mask and just pull out a knife. I began to cry since I was afraid.

"Well well looks likes the kid here is a crybaby huh guys looks like we will get Cole back for what he did to our leader." I see the unknown man just put the knife to my cheek and cut my skin.

I feel the pain and what feels like blood going down my cheek. I hate them I hate them all for doing this to me why me? I never did anything to them. The pain and torture was horrible the next few days felt like hell.

**4 days later**

I lay in a pool of my own blood crying for my mom and dad each day as these guys just laugh at me as my shirt was ripped off and my chest has bruises and burn marks on it but whats worst I cant see out of my left eye anymore why? Why did they do this I will make them pay I swear. I just wish I had powers like mom or dad then I would make them pay.

I just clenched my fist wanting them to pay I try to force myself up enduring the pain. I just looked at them and they saw me getup. I don't know what happen to me I just saw nothing but red as one of the guys tried rushing me and I just raised my arm out thinking nothing would happen. But all our eyes went wide even mine when I saw red electricity shoot out of it and hit the guy in the chest and he just stayed down as his body was shaking and the red electricity just went around his body and he didn't move again.

I just smiled since I had gained powers like dad and could make them pay for what they did to me. But why was it red electricity? I didn't care it was time for me to get payback on them.

**1 hour later**

they tried to run but i didn't let them run at all. They even tried to beg for mercy but I didn't give them any I had none to give. it was fun giving them pain like they did with me.

I look over to see the door get blasted down by some powerful attack.

"Tsukune!" I hear my mothers voice I look over with my good eye and just smile as I see my dad run in with aunt Nix and uncle Zeke. They all take a look at me and the dead body's around me. They are only shocked to see me covered in red electricity going around my body.

"Whistle did you do this Tsukune baby?" I hear my aunt Nix say.

I just smiled and replied.

"Yup I did heheh. What do you think dad mom? Pretty good right? I don't know why but I got powers like dad and now I can make all that hurt me pay and help you in your fight right dad?"

I see my mom and dad look at me in fear.

"Tsukune come here please." I hear my mother call.

I look around me and notice that I am still in the shadows and they can't see me well. I just walk out of the dark and all their eyes widen as I see my aunt Nix just get angry and burn the body's of the guys who kidnapped me to ashes. My uncle Zeke just looks away with a sad look as he sees my body. But my dad and mom just gets tears in their eyes as they see me get closer. The next thing I know I stepped in a puddle of water.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I just screamed as my whole body was in pain for some odd reason. I didn't know why. I stepped in puddles of water before why is this hurting me now.

"Tsukune" I hear all of them yell as I fall to the ground and go limp. I feel my mom pull me into a hug as i hear her cry then I hear nothing.

**Some time later**

I feel my self laying on something soft probably my bed at home? But I hear others talking or almost yelling.

**Tsukune POV end**

"Why the hell did they do this to my son he had nothing to do with their fall it was me." Yelled Cole as he just slammed his fist on the table.

"Cole with have other problems here other then that." Kuo said as she watched over her son.

"Sigh your right like with what we all saw at that warehouse. How could our son use my powers he was never near a ray sphere."

Kuo puts her hand on her husbands shoulder to try and calm him down but was having no luck.

"Cole makes a good point Kuo Tsukune has never been near one or any of the grounds where a ray sphere trust me. Me and Nix made sure to watch him carefully." Zeke said as he drank a beer.

"Yeah hell I wouldn't let him out of my sight." Nix said as she was just sitting next to Zeke.

"Cole do you think it could be genetic?"

"What do you mean genetic?" Asked Cole to his wife.

"Well he is our son after all so he has our DNA which makes it possible that could of inherit your powers sooner or later." Kuo said

"does that mean that he will get your ice powers as well?" replied Cole with worry.

"I don't know yet but that doesn't matter right now you saw the electricity that was around his body it was red. Which means right now he will hurt anyone that has hurt him."

"So what!" yelled Nix "let him after all the crap he has been through its time for some pay back on this city. Let me take care him I can teach him to use his powers the right way".

"I am not letting you turn my son into a monster just so he can attack the city." Yelled Kuo.

"Me HA don't make me laugh ice bitch. The city will do that by itself you saw what some people did to him and this is the city you saved Cole. You need to make your son tougher now or he will be killed at a young age."

Cole just sat down as he jut took a drink from some beer.

"Kuo we have to move out of this city nowhere in the states."replied Cole

Kuo only nodded.

"We can move to japan my mom and dad have a home we can stay in until we settle in there."

"OK but I need to take Tsukune with me to empire city."

"What why?!" Kuo yelled

"Don't worry I will wont be gone long I just need to train him to use his powers and hope he doesn't use his powers for the wrong things." Kuo only nodded.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the trip to their new homes. Zeke stayed with Nix in new Marais which Tsukune just found out that was the name of his home but now leaving with his dad some where else as his mom left to japan to get the home ready for them.

**Flash back end**

Tsukune just sighed as he leaned on a tree looking at the sky. The last 13 years where tough on him as he recalled his training with his dad trying to master his new electricity powers. He learned that depending on his actions and mood would affect his powers in more ways then one. Tsukune just smiled as he also remembered his training with his mom and his aunt Nix.

"With this power if anyone of them mess with me I wont hold back. I promised mom and dad I wouldn't use my red electricity since it would make people think I am evil. But aunt Nix said I would be more powerful and I do feel more power when i use it. Good thing dad taught me all his tricks and moves when we went to Empire city heheh thanks dad."

Tsukune just took a deep breath and just summoned his electricity around his body and then called it off. He then just put his left hand over his eye patch over his left eye which he had lost years ago it was tough going on with only one working eye but he had to endure.

"Well Yokai Academy here I come I just hope this School ends up better then the rest and dam that bus driver for making me walk the wrest of the way. Oh well better get going don't want to be late."

Tsukune walked for a bit minding his business just looking at the surrounding area all the dead trees and all the crows giving him a glare for some reason.

"Dumb birds huh? Whats that?"

Tsukune looks out to see what looks like an ocean.

"Looks like an ocean but the waters all red. Hmmmmm could it be blood? Nawwwwwwwww it couldn't it be. What that noise anyway?"

Tsukune looks down the path to hear what sounds like metal.

"Hmmmm better get the hell out here before what ever that thing is catches up to me."

Tsukune walks for a few minutes getting annoyed with the noise.

"OK what the hell is following me?" he turns around to see a small bat. He thought it was a normal bat till he was proven wrong.

"Just me a bat." replied the small bat with a smile.

Tsukune was dumbfounded he just got charged up and shot some blue electricity at the bat missing it by inches.

"What hell are you shooting at me for?" The bat said avoiding the electricity fired at him.

"For a very good reason one you pissed me off by following me. Two I don't like being followed and three I am pretty dam sure that bats don't talk at all you hear me." Tsukune yelled as he continued to fire blue electricity from his right hand hoping hit the small bat that just flew by him. Tsukune turned around to be met with the front end of a bike hitting him square in the face.

"Dam it well played you dumb bat." Where Tsukune thoughts before he felt himself roll on the ground and he felt some one else roll with him.

"Ouch ouch ouch."

Tsukune just opened his eye and looked to see a bike laying down and he just turned to see a girl with pink hair in front of him but he was more shocked that his hand was on her thigh he just pulled his hand away as he heard a moan from her.

"Sorry I didn't mean for wait? wheres that dam bat?"

Tsukune ignores the girl and looks around for the bat but no luck.

"Dammit it got away from me." "That's right are you OK." He offers the girl on the ground his hand which she takes.

"Sorry if your hurt I really need to watch were the hell I am going."

"No no it me that should say sorry I did hit you with my bike. So I am..."

"wait you hit me with your bike?"

"Yes I'm very sorry."

Tsukune just began to think

so it wasn't that dam bat that hit me with the bike but this girl instead? Who is she anyway and from the looks of her uniform she must be a student at the school I am going to. Is she a classmate then? What ever this is giving me a headache and its not because of the bike hit to the head. He thought as he put his right hand to his head which was bleeding and going down his face but he ignored it since it would heal soon because of his powers.

"Well any way I just am glade your OK." Tsukune said with a smile as he turned to the girl who was just facing the ground.

"Hey you OK? Are you hurt or huh what was that?" Tsukune just leaned in to hear what she was saying since she was mumbling something.

"That smell.."

"Smell? Do I stink?" Said Tsukune as he took a whiff of himself. "Nope not me must be something else."

He then felt her grab his face shocking him.

"I'm sorry I cant help myself because I'm a vampire." she said as she just bit into his neck. Tsukune just felt what felt like a pinch in his neck.

"Ouch!" he thought in annoyed voice as he was starting to think this girl was weird But what really surprised him as he was bit he saw the girls hair go up like she had been hit by some electricity or by a jolt of it. Next thing he knew she was on the ground and he could who sworn he saw her body smoking.

"OK that was weird. Maybe I should have warned her that I am like a walking generator since I can generate my own electricity and can drain it at will. What to do with her now?"

Tsukune just saw the girl was starting move again.

Good she ain't dead but what the hell was with that bite anyway guess I'll just ask her what ever her name is.

The pink haired girl just got off the ground as her hair was sticking up and she tired to fix it.

"Glade your OK." he said with a smile

She only turned to Tsukune and finally got a good look at him he was wearing the same outfit for the new school she was going to but she noticed 2 things that stood out about him. One he had dark blue hair that gave off an ice glow. the second thing she noticed that he had an eye patch around his left eye.(A/N the eye patch that Tsukune has on is the same eye patch from the Anime Deadman wonderland the eye patch that crow has on.)

Tsukune only offered his hand to the girl again and helped her up.

"Look you may not want to bite me again since my body is different then normal OK."

She only stayed silent as was helped up and in thought.

"His blood was so good it even had a kick to it just who is he and whats with the look that's right I need to ask him."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah?" Said Tsukune in bored tone.

"Are you new student at Yokai Academy?"

"Yeah its my first year here since other schools didn't want me."

"What?"

"Its nothing. So its your first year as well I take."

"Yes mind if I ask you something?

"Ummm sure go ahead?

"What do you think about vampires." She asked with worry

Vampires? there not real are they? But then again my dad told me he was bitten by one once and had to kill her. So could this girl be one as well? Hmmmmi need keep on eye on her if she really is one I might have to take her out before she gets to the school. But she already bit me and I don't feel any different maybe she is OK. But I feel something off about her some strange coming from that thing near her chest better be careful. Tsukune thought.

"I never had any problems with Vampires so there OK by me." He said with a smile making the girl just smile and jump him. he found him self on the ground with the girl on top him.

"Really that's great my name Moka Akashiya. I'm so happy that we can be friends at this school since I don't have many friends and I have none at this school." Tsukune just thought at the word friend.

He only helped himself up and put a fake smile.

"Really well lets be good friends then Moka my name is Tsukune Lucy Macgrath. Well we better get going to school or we will be late." They both picked up there stuff and walked to the school.

Moka just had a smile on her face since she made a friend but Tsukune was thinking the opposite.

"Friend huh?" Can I really call her one I have never had a real friend most just leave me when they find out what I am. I bet she will hate me when she knows the truth about me and ask for my death. But I cant think that can I? I mean she could be in the same boat as me since she is vampire. Maybe we can be friends after all. Huh whats that noise?

Tsukune was brought out of his thoughts as heard what sounded like a little girl crying.

"Moka you go on ahead to class I need to check on something!" Tsukune ran off in the direction of the crying girl.

"Wait Tsukune where are you going" she followed behind him unknown to him.

Tsukune stopped in front of what looked like three guys picking on a little girl who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey leave her Alone!" Tsukune just ran to her aid punching the nearest guy making the other two back off as he stood in front of the girl.

"What the hell are you doing picking on her for?" Tsukune yelled.

"Why do you care one eye she doesn't belong here at this school with us."

"He is right she isn't normal at all."

"It would be better if she just. He didn't get to finish Tsukune just punched him in the gut and kicked him a few feet away.

"You bastards." where his only words as he remembered when this happen to him. Him being different because of his mom and dad. No one helped him when he asked for help. Now these guys say this girl was not one of them and not belonging here at the school. Was she like him maybe she was.

"I don't care what you say about her or if she doesn't belong here I say you don't belong here you want her then you got to get by me." Everyone saw him clench his fist.

"So we have a hero huh well if you help her then you can die with her."

The next thing Tsukune saw was the three teens turn into giant lizards.

"Whats the matter scared now huh? Well to late to beg for mercy."

What the hell are these guys? They look like Lizards are they some type of new Conduits maybe? What ever I wont let them hurt her like they hurt me.

"I don't care what the hell you three guys are but know one thing you just pissed of the wrong Conduit." As he said this he just surrounded his body in electricity normally it would be blue but he was in a bad mood and he wanted these guys to suffer so his body was surrounded with red electricity and his skin just paled a bit.

"You guys are going to regret getting on my bad side." Tsukune said with an evil smile as the three lizards the little girl and Moka who was watching him from afar. Thought

"who is this guy."

**Well here you go the first chapter of Tsukune the Conduit I hope you like and no flames. This story might be put in the cross over section later. Sorry if the chapter is a little sad but its just the beginning. As for Tsukune he will have all of Coles powers good and evil. I might get some hate since I made Tsukune Cole and Kuo's son oh well. If you are wondering what Tsukune hair looks like like think Kuo' hair color. Some might be wondering what about the beast. Well in my story Cole saved john white before he was lost to the ray sphere so he never became the beast and Cole stayed in New mairise with Kuo and his friend and never used the RFI so Conduits are still alive and there is no disease so people aren't dieing from it. Lastly I have no idea why john talks with that seconds thing I left it in lol. I also paired Zeke with Nix since he needs some love. I might also add other girls to the harem that where in the Anime and manga like the cat teacher and others. So if there is a girl you would like me to add like Mizore mom and Kurumu's mom please tell me in a review their will be lemons later. Any way tell me what you think. I also have a poll on my profile so please vote for my next story for baka and test.**


	2. Human, Conduit or Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Infamous

**A/N well I have up dated thank you all who reviewed I have other other storys to work on but since I got to reviews to update already I was like OK since you reviewed lol. Any way to answer a review left by ZXAdvent tsukune will be able to use both napalm and ice powers even though they cant coexist with each other because of his karma but I think I have a way around that but will explain in a later chapter. As for getting ice powers from his mom I will also explain how he got Napalm powers later as well. So please no flames and sorry if Tsukune is a little evil in this chapter. Still looking for a beta.**

**Chapter 2 Human, Conduit or Monster**

All five people just stood by as Tsukune just clenched his fist drawing more electricity around his body and smiled as he looked different from the man he was before since he had an evil glow around him. He just took one step forward and said.

"Who's first?... what no takers? Works for me I will just take on all three of you at once. Since I haven't a good fight with any Conduits in a long time. Little girl get behind cover you don't want be caught in the fighting."

"huh?"

"just take cover things are about to get out of hand."

The little girl just nodded and ran for cover behind a nearby tree.

"She is getting away get back you abomination." One of the lizards ran for her but Tsukune just threw a small red ball near him and watched as the lizard man was blown a few feet back but covered in electricity but stood back up.

"What the?"

"I said your fight is with me lay off her. Or do you guys really get off trying to hurt a little girl? People like you make me sick."

"If your going to help her then you can die with her kind as well."

"Wait guys he might not know what she is."

The other 2 just nodded as the leader of the group spoke up for them.

"Look we probably got off on the wrong start you see that little girl you are protecting isnt normal like us."

"What hell do you mean normal like you? to me your the ones who look wrong and she looks normal to me." Tsukune said getting annoyed at the three as he took a stance.

"You know what I mean by that she is nothing but witch nothing but a half breed to our kind."

_What the hell are they talking about? the little girl a witch? Tsk what are these guys talking about it doesn't matter she is nothing but a normal person. But why are they even doing this? Tsukune thought_

"look I don't care for your reason but the only way your getting past me and getting to her is through me besides we talked enough you three better be ready because I wont be holding back hehehe."

"Tsk fine we tried to be nice but forget it this school will be both your graves."

They just surrounded Tsukune who just sighed.

"Well lets go!"

The three just rushed him. As he just stood his ground and waited for them to get closer.

Tsukune only ducked under a punch that was thrown at him and he saw that they had claws. As he dodged another punch from the second one only to hear one laugh.

"You left your back open."

Tsukune turned around to see him a few feet away from him and he just caught the lizards fist.

"What!?"

"Nice try but you guys are weak hell even the reapers gang in empire city were better at trying to sneak up on me and my dad. Hehehe"

Tsukune just clenched his fist that held the lizards fist. he screamed as it just kept getting tighter and tighter and Tsukune just forced some electricity into his target causing him pain.

"hahah...hahahahahah oh I miss this the thrill of fighting and the yells of pain my opponents give me it is like sweet music to my very ears. Aunt Nix was right when she said its fun just to hurt people that deserve it or don't she wasn't really clear."

One the lizards ran to help his friend but with Tsukunes free hand he just shot a bolt of electricity at him hitting him in the chest as he fell to the ground still alive. He just kicked the target away and suddenly grabbed his head in a little pain letting go of his target.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh dammit what am I doing dad told me to hold in these kind of urges. But I cant help it I just lost my self when I saw that girl being being picked on and I remembered what happen to me. I need to control my self I cant let this urge get to me like last time when I... _

Off to sides were Moka was watching with worry as she worried about her new friend wanting to help but was being stopped by her inner self. what do you mean stay away from him but he needs help and he is my first real friend.

"**Look just stay away from him. I can tell he might be trouble beside are you even seeing how he is fighting he is no monster I have heard of. He even called him self a conduit they might be dangerous so just stay away. I know you might feel bad about losing your friend but get over it your vampire you cant let this bring you down. Besides look at the battle."**

Moka only looked up to see Tsukune shaking his head like trying to shake away a thought but was on his knees. She looked over to see the last lizard man just run at him with anger. She wanted to call out to him to warn him but she was listening to her inner self. Yet someone did call out.

"Look out behind you!"

Moka only looked over to see the small girl from behind the tree shout out as Tsukune looked up to see the last lizard man near him.

"What?!" Tsukune only made a red shield in front of him. (A/N think polarity wall from infamous 1)

but it was a few seconds to late he only passed through it as it barley formed.

"To late." Was his reply as he slashed through the air and the sound of it hitting flesh was heard and a yell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tsukune only yelled as he he just got back up with his left shoulder was bleeding bad as he turned around with a look of hate on his face.

"Hehe your not as tough as you look if that got you down." The lizard man was just met with his friends as they recovered and surrounded Tsukune again.

"Tsukune..."

"**its over in the end he just should of let them do as they wanted instead of dieing for some little girl. To bad his blood was good I hope our friend has a painless death." Were inner Mokas thoughts her eyes and her outer self just widen as they heard something coming from Tsukune.**

"Hahahah...hahahaha...hahahah that really hurt you know but I have to give you credit for hurting me but you really think that's all I got take a closer look you idiots."

Tsukune only tore the left part of his off shirt were he had been hit. they all saw the blood going down his shoulder but saw his fresh wound. All their eyes widen as it began to heal slowly before their eyes.

"You see I am very hard to kill but next time you might want to keep attacking me since its the only thing that will work on me heheh."

Tsukunes shoulder healed a bit before he was able to move it a bit but it was still closing the wound.

_Dam I need to end this fast I have used a bit of my electricity and with the grenade I used and with the shield. I should try to knock this guys out fast since my wound is healing. Time to use one of the moves that I created with my training with aunt Nix. Good thing mom and dad don't know about what I did with her if they did I would be in so much trouble._ Were Tsukunes thoughts

the three lizards just ran at Tsukune as he just whispered Nightmare blast!

as they got closer they Tsukune disappear in a cloud of what looked liked ash and smoke and surrounded the three. They started to cough and choke on the smoke and all felt themselves be hit by a surge of electricity and all fell on the ground still alive as the smoke cleared and they saw him standing over them.

"Your done and not worth killing. My dad always said some people are to be given second chances no matter how worthless their lives are be grateful you worthless Conduits."

"Everyone looked as Tsukune seemed to be calming down and the red electricity was starting to turn blue and his skin was was giving off a glow.

"Dammit what do I do? My shirt is ripped from one side. I cant go to class like this can I? I hope I can find a replacement in time? Huh what was that?"

Tsukune only looked down to see the only talking lizard men speak.

"Cough... what ….kind of monster are you?"

That word is what did it for Tsukune he just got a dark look on his face and remembered his past being called a monster because of his mom and dad. His time in empire city were they called him the demon spawn since his dad was the so called the demon of empire city. Since he found out that his dad got his powers from a ray sphere and it killed a lot of people. It wasn't his dads fault yet they blamed him for it and him.

"What did you just say to me?!" He asked in a low whisper as his skin just went paler then before as the red electricity was back and the air around them had a dark aura around as well.

Moka noticed and only took a few steps back before she heard talking.

"I said what kind of monster are you?"

"Monster... hehehe is that what you think I am? I even showed you mercy by not killing you and you call me a monster. Hahahah...hahahahah... hahahahahahaha."

Tsukune just started laughing like a crazy person. As he just picked one them up and punched him into nearest tree. The second one he just kicked as hard as he could. he could have sworn he broke a few of his ribs but didn't care. He walked over to the last one and stood above him with an evil grin. As he recalled some of his past fights with his dad and recalled a certain skill his dad used on a gang member from the reapers. When his dad had no choice but to use this skill in ordered to find the location of a bomb and the reaper wouldn't talk.

"Dad told me never to use this skill on any one but he isn't here and I don't care anymore."

He just bent down and grabbed him by the throat with his left hand which had healed and just raised his right hand above his face and electricity was going around his hand.

"I gave you guys a chance and you called me a monster will how about now do I still look like a monster huh?"

The lizard man just looked at tsukuune as he saw into his only good working eye and saw the anger in him ans knew he was going to die.

"Wait pleaseeeeeee!" He yelled.

"Goodbye!"

Tsukune just slammed his right hand into his face as his entire body began to glow red. He could feel the lizards man life being drain from his very body as Tsukune's began to heal. (A/N think bio leech)

"what is he doing?! Is he trying to kill them but why were all monsters here right? Why would he get upset over a comment like that?" Moka thought with worry and fear as he she saw what was happening in front of her.

**Just what are you Tsukune? I have never heard of any kind of monster that can do what you did in your fight. But where are you getting all this power from? With this power I dont know if I should respect this kind of power you have or fear it because of the way your using it. Remember what I said stay away from him. Inner Moka said to her outer self **

But? Was all she said she didn't have a good reason to fight her inner self.

Tsukune could feel his target slipping away just a bit more and he would be dead and he would be healed he tried to struggle but it just made him weaker and easier for him to leech.

"Please stop... please stop...PLEASE STOP!"

Tsukune only let go of the lizard man who was still alive but barely hanging in there. Tsukune looked over to see who told him to stop as he got off the ground and looked over to not Moka his friend but the little girl that they were picking on. She wanted them spared? But why.

"Why are you telling me to stop? They deserve this have you forgotten what they wanted to do to you? They even made you cry and wanted to kill you are you really OK with this?"

The little girl just looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"I know they are mean but arent you doing the same thing to them? Its over just dont kill them from the way you helped me and reacted your like me as well."

"What do you mean like you little girl?"

She walked towards Tsukune afraid of being hurt but he just stood still and watched ah she approached him and he bent down to her height.

"You have been hurt by others as well havent you?" She said in a sad voice.

"How would you even know?"

"Its the same for me. My kind haven been looked down on by both humans and monsters. Since I got to this school it hasn't been easy for me since I am a half breed."

Tsukune was about to ask what she meant but its like she could read his mind.

"A half breed in this school is person who is half human and monster. But you have been hurt by humans havent you."

She just put her left hand on his cheek and raised it to his left eye witch he lost to none conduits as his kind called them.

"Yes I have." he said sadly

"But please don't kill them if you do you will be proving to others that they are right about you. Do you really want them to think that about you. I know how you feel wanting them to feel a little pain but is it worth it that others of your kind will suffer because of what you alone do." She said with wisdom.

Tsukunes eye just widen she was right but how could she know this much?

"Why do you think like this who are you?"

She only smiled and spoke.

"I am just witch and the smartest one at this school so I think things through."

"Hehe really well thank you for stopping me and talking to you really has calmed me down see."

She only looked at Tsukune and saw that the electricity around his body had turned blue and he was calm. He only stood back up and walked over to the lizard men and gathered them near each other. The little girl looked worried but he only smiled but a kind smile.

"Don't worry I wont kill them. You hear that I am going to spare your lives but you better not tell any one about what happen you hear me?"

He only put his hands together and his blue electricity surrounded his body as his eyes glowed and he just shouted.

"Pules heal!" He separated his hands and just touched one of the lizard man as the area around him lit up as a blue ring surrounded the three of them healing their wounds and restoring their energy but they stayed on the ground in fear.

"I have healed your wounds and restored your energy but know this. If you ever get on my bad side again or if you mess with this girl you answer to me. You also better not tell anyone about what happen here or I will let your secret out and you don't want that do you?"

They only stayed silent as he walked over and retrieved his things and just let out a small sighs he was so late for class by a few minutes. He was just glade Moka didn't see anything since he was afraid of being judged by her since she was his first real friend. He looked over to the path he took he used to get here and his eye just widen as he his fears were confirmed as near the bushes he saw his friend looking at him with fear.

"Ummmmm? You didn't see anything right Moka?" He asked in a worried voice he walked towards her but what she said made him stop and just look hurt.

"Don't come any closer just stay away from me!" she yelled.

"What why I thought we where friends?"

"We are its just that my inner self says to stay away from because of what you are and because of what you just did." She said as she held on to her Rosary around her chest which Tsukune noticed

"But I didn't kill them I even helped them from what I did and what do you mean your inner self does it have something to do with that Rosary around your chest? When I first met you I thought a sensed something from it like another presences. So she is your inner self?"

Both Mokas eyes just wide as he said this

"**Just who is he? he could sense me even though I am sealed but how he looks normal but the powers he used and the way he changed."**

"Just please stay away from me."

"Really your going to judge me just for seeing this fight? I didn't judge you for saying your a vampire yet you go ahead and just judge me? Your like all the others Moka you judge me before you get to know me you judge with your eyes rather then knowing the person." He said looking hurt as he just turned his back to her.

She only looked hurt as well but she just turned around and walked away saying sorry. He was left alone as the three lizard man just looked at him until he just punched the nearest tree yelling

"LEAVE!"

They just got up and scattered and ran for the school leaving him by him self or so he thought.

"Arent you going to leave like the others that fear my kind just like the humans." He said to the little girl who just stood her ground and shook her head.

"Why not? Aren't you afraid of me? Afraid that I might kill you or do what I did with those lizard men." he asked in a sad tone.

"No I am not you are just misunderstood like me. Beside I have heard of your kind and what has happen to them."

"Wait you have?" But how.

"I told you I am a witch meaning I am half human and unlike other monsters we witches pay attention to what happens in the human realm and I know what a conduit is and the pain you have all suffered just for having the powers you gained."

"Wait why do you keep calling your self a monster? Your not a monster you look normal to me?"

"Let me explain why. This school is not a normal school its a school for monsters. I know it may be hard to believe but try to understand I am telling the truth. You see thoes three lizards run away right?"

"You mean the conduits?"

"No they are from a lizard monster race they are not like you no one here is like you. Everyone at this school is a different kind of monster."

Tsukune just began to think about all this.

So this whole school is filled with monsters and Moka was really a vampire. Hmmm I should be a little bit more shocked but who am I to judge them from what history has said all monsters have been scorned by the humans as well they are like us the conduits.

"OK I think I get it whats going on here but what do other monsters think about people like me know Conduits?"

"Well I will be honest not a lot of monsters know about them since from what I heard from my mom and dad that they have started to appear so not a lot of them know about them. Those who do have a strong hate for them."

"what why? We haven't picked any fights with your kind well not that I know of?"

"The reason is because that the monsters think the humans are trying to make them selves more monster like and discover the hidden realm and the fact that some conduits are stronger then the S-class super monsters that live here."

"But that's just crazy. hell I didn't even know about monsters being real until you told me and S-class super monsters?"

"I will tell you later but for now we don't even know each others names."

"Your right? Well my name Tsukune Lucy Macgrath"

Tsukune just said his name with a normal smile but he heard the little girl giggle.

"Why does every one laugh at my middle name?"

"I'm sorry but its a very cute name for some one that looks like you Tsukune. My name Yukari Sendo"

"its good to meet you Yukari."

They stayed silent for a bit until Tsukune just walked past her and was making his way to the school.

"Well I have to go Yukari I am late for class and unless I hurry I will miss it. it was good to meet someone who knows the pain that my kind have faced but your kind has suffered more then mine. I hate to ask this but will you be my friend? Since Moka wont be my friend since she saw what I did."

Yukari only nodded.

"Of course if you will be mine since I don't have any friends at this school either because I am a witch."

Tsukune just smiled since he knew she would be a real friend unlike Moka who just abandon him because of his fight with those lizards.

"Well later Yukari can we try and meet up during lunch maybe?

"Of course but first things first."

"Huh?"

She only pulled out a small stick with a heart shaped end and a star in the middle of the heart.

"Is that her magic wand? Whats she gonna do?"

He only saw her wave it and glow the next he knew he was hit over the head with a big metal pot.

"OUCH! what was that for Yukari?"

"That's for almost killing some one? I can tell your better then that but next time you lose your self I will be there to help you out of state OK."

She only smiled and he felt kind of happy to hear that she would try to calm him down when he needs to be. Back at home when ever he lost control or went to far on a mission his mom, dad, or uncle Zeke would calm him down. As for his aunt Nix not as much she actually encouraged him to lose control that's one of many reason she and his mom didn't get along. Last time his mom found out when they went to visit his uncle Zeke and aunt Nix they got into a big fight about him being used the wrong way. They ended up fighting in the park Tsukune asked his dad and uncle Zeke why aren't they stopping them they only said let them fight this one out as they each drank a beer and Tsukune drank a root beer since he was still to young to drink.

"OK OK I guess I deserved that and I will be counting on you to keep me in line Yukari if I ever lose my self like I did today."

She only walked towards him and stopped by his side and held out her hand which he took with his free right hand since his left hand held his school bag they turned around and walked to school hand in hand. He could sworn he saw her blush but his mind must be playing tricks on him since he is a bit drained from the fight.

"That's Right Yuakri I hate to ask but do you know any magic that can fix my shirt since its ripped?"

She only waved her wand in her right hand and his shirt was fixed.

"Thanks you must be really good at magic to do this."

"No I am still learning all I can to become a great witch what I just did was simply magic I still have a long way to go."

"Well you can make it and I will help you anyway I can. If there is someone hurting you just let me now and I will take care of them."

Yukari only gave him a worried glance.

"Don't worry I wont kill them maybe just scare them off besides I am not dumb enough to lose my first real friend. Anyway yukari if you have any problems at just tell me and I will help you out."

She only nodded as they both stood at the entrance of the school and he knew things would probably get harder for him if Moka decided to tell people about his powers and people figured out he was not a monster but a conduit..

"well all I can do is try to take on this place and at least try to get by if not then I can just go back to fighting the reapers in empire city. OK lets see what happens but one thing for sure Mom and Dad wont believe any of this when I write to them. I bet uncle Zeke and Nix will get a good laugh of this and she will say if I put them in there place and show them who's boss. As for uncle Zeke he will just laugh it off asking if I have been drinking to much... again. Hehehe I have a weird family but I still love them." Tsukune thought as he wounder what would happen since he was way late.

"Well Yukair I guess we just go our own ways from here huh?" She only nodded and said goodbye as she walked through the door and made a left to the first year classes as he followed and made a right for his class.

"Hmmm class 1-1 class 1-2 ah! Here it is class 1-3."

Tsukune looked in side and saw that it was already in session.

"Oh well here goes nothing Mom Dad I will try to live up to your exceptions if that doesn't work aunt Nix's way works as well. Sigh."

He just opened the door an walked in as the whole classes eyes were on him as he just walked in and closed the door behind him. As he turned around he noticed the teacher in front of him she had on a white blouse along with an orange skirt with low heel sandals. He also notice that she had a pair of cat ears on her head. Tsukune only thought they suited her since he thought she looked cute and with those glasses she had on but nothing could compare to her beautiful tale. ….wait tale!? He just suddenly stop himself from thinking anything else when he found out she had a tale it helped bring him back to reason

What the hell am I thinking she is the teacher I cant have this thoughts right? If she finds out she might think I am creep. Well I already have an eye patch so I cant get any weirder right and she has a tale? Not that mind so she might be a monster then?

"Ummm excuse me but are you a student here?" She asked.

"Sorry I am late I had to take care of a few things in front of the school and yes I am a student." He said with a smile as the teacher just looked him and adjusted her glasses and looked for his name in the roll.

"Tsukune." He said

"excuse me?"

"My name is Tsukune."

She just looked at the roll book and found his name near the center of the book.

"Here you are Tsukune Lucy Macgrath."

He heard a little bit of laughter coming from the class at his name.

_They always laugh but of well what can I do?_

"Have I missed anything yet?"

"Not really I was telling the class about how the world is dominated by humans and we have to learn to coexist with them."

"Coexist?" He asked not understanding what she meant.

"yes coexist that's why this school exist in order to teach monsters to behave like humans so that's why they must stay in monster form and you cant tell any one what kind of monster you are. Oh and i am your teacher miss Shizuka Nekonome. She replied with a smile

Tskune was about to tell her that she was in her monster form but suddenly decided against it when another student did and he got scratched for telling her.

_She is scary... wait miss Shizuka that means she is single but who am I kidding I have never had any luck with girls. were his thoughts as he could still feel the classes eyes on him._

"Sorry about that please introduce your self to the class." Shizuka said.

"Oh right." he just turned to face the class and his eye widen as he saw the last person he ever wanted to see again sitting in the back row. Sitting in the back row was his ex friend Moka trying to avid his gaze as he just put on a a fake smile as he introduce himself.

"My name is Tsukune some of you may be wandering whats with the eye patch well I wont say why I wear it but I will only say I lost my left eye at the age of 4 wont say how since its my story to tell. Nothing else to say expect don't...get... on... my bad side..." he said in a dark tone making some people get a chill.

"Very good now please take a seat." Tsukune only looked for his seat and saw two empty they were both in front of moka and he really didn't want to seat near her but he had no choice. He just walked towards her and dint eve pay her any attention and took his seat in front of her as he sat down some thing or some one was getting on his nerves he looked to his right to see a guy giving him a weird look.

"Can I help with something?" He asked.

"Yeah you can. Why are you giving of a scent of human?" he said as he stuck his tongue out which was a few inches to long. Tsukune was about to answer but was saved by the teacher.

"now now enough of that talk we know that humans could come to this school."

"Why not" Tsukune asked?

"Well its because this whole school is protected by a magic barrier that prevents any none monsters from coming here."

"Well he still smells like a human he must have hung out with a few before coming to the school or maybe he is a human."

"Like I said no human can enter even if they did they would be killed on sight." As Shuizank said his eye just widen as Tsukune just smiled on the inside.

_Hmmmm kill me on sight huh? Sounds like fun if aunt Nix knew about this place killing humans on sight she would be here in a heart beat just for a good fight to the death. Hahah even so fighting a whole school of monsters dose sound like fun but it wont be right wait she said humans would. what about. Tsukune stopped thinking and decided to ask what was on his mine._

"Ummm excuse me miss Shizuka I have a question."

"Meow?" was her only reply and he took it as a yes.

"You say that humans cant enter but what about Conduits?" As he asked the question some students began to whisper asking what a Conduit is others asking if a Conduit can really come to this school. But for Moka her and her inner self eyes just widen as he asked this.

"Hmmm I am surprised you know what a conduit is Tsukune but as for your question I am not sure."

"Why?"

"Well since a Conduit is like a human in a way but with special ability's like some monsters but the humans see them as monsters like us. Even though they are not they are still human. But conduits have taken to calling themselves monsters because of this powers they got and because they have been abandoned by their own kind."

"Can you please explain what you mean by that."

"Well like I said they are normal humans but because of an incident almost 24 years ago humans started to get powers and they were called Conduits. But those that didn't were afraid of them and started to treat them as outcast even though they have the same blood or where from the same family." As she said this some of the monsters started to understand the conduits since monsters were out cast in a way.

"But it didn't get better for them as years went by. Eventually children started to show signs of being Conduits when this happen their families were told to get rid of the monsters before they could become a threat to other normal people. Some families just abound their children or even killed them from the rumors I heard." The class was left speechless as she just continued.

"Some humans didn't judge them and even tried to help them since some were still there friends. But from what I heard today its not as bad for them since they aren't being killed anymore but some city's just outcast them all and some have grown up alone or shunned which has lead them to go into a life of crime or just go start attacking the humans even though they carry the same blood. But we monsters are the same in a way. Some of us that know about them have hate for them even though we know nothing about them because we think that they are trying to become monsters or making an army to attack the monster realm."

"That doesn't make any sense at all you said it your self that humans don't know about the monster realm?"

"They don't but others think they do and this has lead to Monsters that know about them to hate them some even fear them because of the powers they seen from the conduits."

"What do you think of them?"

"Well I haven't met one so I cant say for sure but they know the same pain we do. So I don't hate them or fear them and I cant judge them based on rumors alone." She said with smile. but that was enough for him he just let out a small simile unnoticed by all expect Moka.

"Thank you." he whispered since she didn't hate his kind or even judge them based on the rumors or hate him like some monsters.

Moka was left to her own thoughts with her inner self.

"So that's what a Conduit is. A human with super powered ability's like some monsters."

"**From what she said it sounds like they haven't been around long but they have known great pain from the humans. Even from their own family just for having these powers."**

"But that's just wrong its not their fault for being like that. How could they just judge them with out getting to know them."

"**You mean how like we judge Tsukune with out hearing him out and he didn't judge us."**

"But I didn't I only listened to what you said. I didn't mean to hurt him like this. But he is good or evil?"

"**The way we saw him fight was not normal at all and he even got joy from hurting his opponents so he must be one the evil ones."**

"But he only did that to save the little girl he even spared them and was walking away from them but he lost it when they called him a monster. You saw how hurt he looked by that word he just lost it."

"**Meaning he must have had a rough life to let that word get to him. It might also have something to do with how he lost his left eye. But to lose is it at such a young age must have been hard for him. Like us he was all alone and had no one there for him and stood out with his kind."**

"He was like us but we betrayed him. I have to try and apologize to him and hope we can be friends again."

She only reached her hand out about to tap his shoulder but stopped when he spoke again.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"In your honest opinion what do you think a conduit is? A human a monster or just a new race by themselves."

"I honestly don't know how to answer that but all I can say they are who they." She said with smile.

Hmmmmm thank you for the lesson Miss Shizuka it was very informative."

"May I ask why you asked about Conduits?"

"It's simply I wanted see what you think of them since I have a few Conduits as friends and have heard nothing well from the humans. I wanted to know the monsters opinion on them." Tsukune said trying not to give himself away by asking the question that had all eyes on him again.

The teacher only nodded and started to teach again.

"This school might be a bit of a problem but its way better then my old schools who knows I might make more friends here or at least get in a good fight."

**Well I am done with chapter 2. wow I didn't expect people to read the story it makes me so happy crys anime tears lol. Any way some people might be thinking how Tsukune can use the move nightmare blast. All will be explained in a later chapter how he can use it as him being evil this chapter had to do it since later on he will be good or gray. Some people might be thinking how he can sense inner Moka when she is sealed. Well for all those who have played infamous 2 festival of blood. When Cole was bitten he got vampire powers and he also got vampire senses. I believe even after killing bloody marry he kept some of those powers but are dormant. Since Tsukune is his son he gained some of those dormant powers like the vampire senses but they will be weaker and will only work when he is near moka. Don't know if I should have Tsukune awaken some dormant vampire powers or not still cant decide. As Yukari I cant deiced since I want to add her to the harem but I wont add any lemons for yet for now I might have her as a person Tsukune can trust and calm him down when he lose control and gives into the urge to kill or be evil since its hard not to be evil with the power you got. Any way I cant deiced who he meets next either Kurumu but she wont be able to charm him. Or Mizore since they both know what it feels like to be alone. Maybe try to mend his friendship with Moka? Or just spend more time with Yukari or try to get know Shizuka more. He will try to start a relationship with one of them maybe. Please answer in a review please as for the orc guy don't worry I wont skip the battle with him and inner Moka next chapter but Tsukune will play a part in the battle as well. Finally I have poll up for what my next baka and test story should be it will be cross over so please vote. Any questions pm and I will try to get back to you. AXELOFTHEFLAME OUT for now. Now back to writing other storys.**


	3. letters and meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+vampire or inFAMOUS

**welcome to next chapter I am sorry for long wait. Anyway next chapter will be out soon and I am hoping to Move relationships along as well since Tsukunes harem will include two of his teachers but lets see how things go. Alright if anyone has any ideas for new powers for Tsukune so he wont just be a Cole copy let me know I have some in mind but for now on with the fic. please review and no flames this chapter will have a few mentions from the inFAMOUS game.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 letters and meetings**

as Class started the teacher started to explain the lesson Tsukune paid no attention to her since he didn't understand what she was saying. He only looked out the class window and was calmed by the view he saw. He let out a small smile and thought about the peace this place had even though it was a monster school. As class went by he was getting annoyed not at the lecture but at Moka who was trying his get his attention for some odd reason.

"Tsk, she is starting to get on my dam nervous, what dose she even want anyway? I thought she wanted to stay away from me for being a conduit. Dont tell me she is feeling sorry for me after hearing that story about my kind? Tsk. I don't need her pity nor anyone else's, far as I see it she judged me like all the rest and I cant trust her,... But my dad always said people often judge because they are afraid to understand those that are different then them. They are afraid of us and yet they dont try to get know us. Some times I think maybe aunt Nix had the right idea and just wanting to keep them in place by killing a few of them and teaching them to fear us."

Tsukune thought to himself as he felt another tap on his shoulder and he just clenched his fist causing some electricity to go around his body but quickly calmed down as the lights flickered.

"Dammit, I got to stay calm. the lights react to me how did dad ever get use to this?"

"Must be a problems with the lights." said some of the students as Moka only looked at Tsukune and knew he was the cause.

"I don't understand why isn't he answering me?" Moka asked her inner self.

"**It seems he is trying his best to ignore us after we abandoned him, I would have done the same thing if he had abandoned us."**

"But doesn't he know that I'm trying to apologize?"

"**I believe he does and is getting annoyed you saw what he just did for a split second. He may have control over his power but his emotions get the best of him. He might also believe that we will rat him out to the other monsters that's why he is trying his best to ignore us."**

"But I wouldn't do that to him! Why would he think that?"

"**Remember what we where just told, his kind have been hated just like other monsters but they have suffered more since they where normal before being out cast by their families and friends. He could have had it worst then any of us, we where outcast and had no friends but you seen how he is and with his missing eye."**

As Moka continued to talk to her inner self Tsukune was glade she stopped trying to talk to him leaving him to his thoughts. Tsukune only closed his eye and started to think about his family a bit. He was filled with happiness as he saw his grandma and grandpa with his mom they didn't care he was Conduit since they found their daughter was one as well and where sadden that she had go through the pain being forced to become one. Tsukune's Mind went dark and he saw red as he was standing in an unknown location and he saw something with red eyes looking at him as fire was behind the unknown person. Tsukune only stepped back as he summoned his electricity but was just blown away and hit a wall hard he looked up and saw fire appear around the person. The answer hit him hard the Beast...

Tskune just woke up as the bell rang, he just got up and ran out the door not caring that he was pushing a few students aside. He manged to make it to the area where they had vending machines.

"Why am I dreaming about that thing all of a sudden? Dad said the beast could show up any time and said always be ready for it but why? My dreams about the beast keep getting worst and I don't know why... I should have never told Dad to tell me about the beast. I must be tired, that's it I did use some energy in that fight if I can call it a fight."

Tsukune walked over to the vending machine and made sure to hurry since he heard footsteps coming. He just raised his hands and started to drain the electricity from the Machine and started to feel refreshed and stopped not draining all the electricity from the machine and sat on the rail as students started to walk past the area paying him no mind.

"I feel much better, Dad Always hated running out of power or walking into a powered down area then again that is a real pain." Tsukune thought to himself as looked at the sky but was interrupted when he heard someone call his name.

"Tsukune are you ok?!"

Tsukune paid no mind since it was voice he didn't want to hear at the moment since he had a lot on his mind thinking about his dream about the beast.

"Tsukune are you OK?" Moka asked again as she saw Tsukune just mutter something and then stare at her with a normal look.

"I'm Fine, why worry about scum like me since your hate me like others..." Tsukune said without hesitation.

"But I don't hate you, your my friend..."

"Friend... that's just a word Moka, all my life people who say they are my friend lie and betray me for what? For being like my kind, You did the same you even said I was your first friend since your a vampire I doubt that you had many friends growing up."

Tsukune saw her stiffen but he just paid it no mind.

"Look I don't want your pity. I know that you probably want to pity me after hearing about my kind, but save it I don't need it. Even if your not why try to be friends with me now? What do you get out of it, money a powerful friend? But to warn you I am not that strong I just act on impulse and what ever feels right to me. That's what has let me lived this long. So what do you want?!"

"Ummm... Tsukune look I'm."

"Am I interrupting you two?"

Tsukune and Moka looked to see someone walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Asked Tsukune in annoyed voice since he wasn't in a good mood but he was ignored so He decided to leave and mind his own business.

"Your name is Moka Akashiya right? my name is Saizou Komiya why are you hanging out with this loser. Come hang out with me and I can show a real good time."

"No thanks. I have to get going."

Moka only began to follow Tsukune but found her path blocked.

"I wasn't asking and why the hell are you going after him. have you seen him he only has one eye not to mention he looks like a weakling. Now come on."

He only reached out for her and grabbed her arm by force.

"Let go of her..."

Saizou only turned around and saw Tsukune standing there.

"You got a problem!"

"She said she doesn't want to go with you, and you have no right grabbing her by force."

"What are you? her friend?"

"….no... I'm not, why ask that?"

"Everyone saw you run out the classroom after the bell rang and she ran after you in hurry."

"Shes not a friend after what she did."

"If shes not a friend then why care what I do t her?"

Moka and Saizou only saw Tsukune sigh and just get raise his right hand and get a dark grin.

"Even with what she did to me... I can't just stand by and let something that is against the law go on in front me. My dad was pretty clear on that, even when he helped out people that hated us."

Moka saw a look appear on Tsukune's face and knew what was coming she had to stop it if only to prevent him from being discovered.

"Tsukune stop you cant do that here!"

He only saw her look of worry and just scuffed and put his hand down.

"Looks like your getting off lucky since she is right."

"What the hell are you talking...?"

"Moka just get out of here."

"She only nodded and ran past the both of them Leaving both men alone as Tsukune just had a calm look on his face and as Saizou had a pissed off look.

"Look what you did are you even Listening to me!"

Tsukune paid him no mind and just jumped over the rail and started to run.

"Get back here!" Saizou jumped over running after him. He saw Tsukune turn the corner of the school. As he turned the corner Tsukune was gone.

"What? where did he go? Dammit if I see again you will regret it you here me!" He only returned to back to school in a rage.

Tsukune was hanging on the second floor ledge and just helped himself up as he climbed to the roof unseen. As he got to the roof he sat on the ledge laughing to himself.

"They never look up. what a bunch of morns, mom may have said that climbing buildings like dad was dangerous and illegal but she never complained when I was taught by dad. I may have had my share of falls but who hasn't?"

Tsukune only jumped off the ledge and fell to the ground and land hard but just dusted himself off and made his way class. as he got inside the class he just took his seat as he was shot a glare by the guy next to him. He ignored him and waited for lunch, as the bell rang he was just grabbed by Saizou.

"Hey buddy we need to have a private chat." He didn't notice the look of worry on Moka.

"Sure lets go but don't blame me if this chat doesn't end in your favor buddy."

Saizou only tightened his grip on Tsukune who felt nothing but felt himself get dragged out of the classroom as others saw. Tsukune was led out of the school and found himself in the forest. He felt himself pushed onto the ground only to help himself up and stare at an angry Saizou.

"Now we can have some private time hehehe."

"If you say so, but I am warning you I am not an amateur when it comes to fighting people like you. Tsukune just cracked his neck and ready himself as he thought about what his dad taught him.

"Ok, I need to make sure I end this quick beside i shouldn't have any trouble with him. I have taken out reapers that where powered up with that tar crap in empire city. Then again he is a monster... but what type is he? If he shows me I might end fighting something that could give me away. I need to end this quick and hope I can keep myself under control if not who cares?"

Tsukune only felt a fist hit him but he didn't flinch he only smirked as he clenched his fist sending a small electricity to them to make his hits harder. A trick he had to learn first encase he ever got in a fist fight.

"If that's all you have to offer I guess its my turn."

Saizou only redyed himself but felt a fist in his gut and saw Tsukune smile and send him flying a few feet back.

"Huh?" Tsukune only shook his hand a bit.

"What the hell is your skin made of? You call me out here to fight yet you cant even take my punch what a waste of my time huh?"

Tsukune only saw as his opponent who looked at him with rage.

"You just got a lucky hit it that's it. I wont be shown up by a dam nobody like you! He ran at Tsukune who sighed and just stepped to the side sticking his foot out tripping him. Before clenching his fist and slamming it in his back and hitting him into the ground hard.

"Pathetic... your not worth my time. losing yourself will leave you open to mistakes and leave you open to attacks. When you fight someone make sure you know you can win or at least have an upper hand on your enemy. Tsukune saw him get back up and look at him with a glare.

"You just don't know when to give up do you? I don't know whether to say you got spunk or are just a fool. What ever, If you want to keep going fine by me I still got some pent up rage from today."

"Hahahaha you got some guts even though its against the school rules you wont be around to rat me out."

"What are you talking...?"

Tsukune only saw him smile and begin to grow.

"What the? Is he maybe a Conduit? No what is he?"

Tsukune saw him begin to grow bigger arms and in size. After a few moments in front of Tsukune saw Saizou smiling.

"Hahaha you scared yet this is my true from I'm ogre ? Because your going to die right here and now. huh?"

He saw Tsukune looking at him but muttering under his breath.

"What are you saying?!"

"Hmmm, about as big as the dustman Golems or maybe even bigger. You really dont look that smart just like the lackeys."

"did you just call me dumb?!"

"This might get fun. Since your body is bigger I might have to make my hits a lot harder to even make a scratch you. Lets hope you can take them."

**School**

Moka was making her way through the school trying to find where Tsukune had been taken but was having no luck. She continued her search as she began to get worried as she heard a few students speak.

"I can believe it's the first day and that Tsukune guy manged to piss of an ogre. Looks like we will be having a funereal tomorrow."

"I know what you mean. Cant believe he dragged him to the forest he might already be dead or eaten."

Moka only ran for the entrance of the school as her inner self spoke.

"**You really shouldn't really worry to much about him. You saw what he did to those three this morning."**

"It's not that easy. I'm worried that he might lose control, you saw how he was he didn't even care that he was going kill one of them."

"**Your thinking if he loses control he will give away his secret of being a conduit and will killed for being at a monster school? You also want him to forgive us for what you said."**

Outer moka only nodded as she made it to the entrance of the school and only saw a tree fall. She ran into the forest to come up on a small fight.

"Hold still dammit."

Tsukune only dodge as a heavy fist hit the ground. But unknown to three someone was watching from the behind a tree. The person in hiding was led here by the sounds of fighting. She only saw how one them transformed and only saw the other person just sigh but she saw that he had one eye and wondered why. She only saw him for a second and saw that his eyes where the same as hers. They showed loneliness even though he hid it well she could tell he was alone like her.

He is like me... she spoke to herself as she another girl appear. And saw the fight start up again,

"I need to get in close his skin looks hard I might not be able beat him as easy as the others. I need get in close. I can use an ionic storm but that will attract to much attention and I dont want that, it will also drain me because the amount of electricity I will use."" Tsukune thought to himself as he let out a smile and clenched his fist which let out a cold air as his electricity went around his hand as well.

"No choice. If mom knew what I was using her ice for she would be pissed. But as aunt nix says what she doesn't know wont hurt her."

Tsukune only ran at Saizou which shocked everyone..

"So really want to die that fast? fine by me."

He only brought down his fist as Tsukune was a few feet away who brought his hands together and slammed them on the ground which summoned a pillar of ice helping into the air.

"What!"

Tsukune dodged his fist and smiled as he clenched his fist.

"this line might be kinda of old but the bigger they are the harder they fall!"

Tsukune only connected his fist with Saizou face and sending him back crashing into a few trees.

"Your skin is a lot harder then it looks but I dont have time to mess with you! so I will just stop you in your tracks."

Saizou only tried to get up from the punch and collapsed trees around him but saw Tsukune put his hands together again. The three people saw his hands glows a light blue color. Tsukune only parted his hands and made a small blue orb and threw it at Saizou who expected pain when it hit him but felt nothing.

"Is that your best shot?!" He said with an evil grin.

Tsukune only spoke. "3...2...1..0"

As he got to zero Saizou only felt his chest get cold and ice started to appear encasing him as it continued to spread over his body as it grew with each passing second.

"Do you like it? Its something I inherited from my mother. She is a kind person and I love her with all my heart even her power is wonderful."

"What...?"

"right now your being frozen in place. Shouldn't take to long since I used a low ice grenade on you."

Everyone saw as his body was now covered in ice expect for his head. The ice had stopped leaving his head open. Tsukune walked over too him and stood a few feet from Saizou head.

"I cant very well let you remember can I? what to do what too do..?"

Tsukune raised his hand and was getting closer to him with each step.

"I have never tried a memory erase like dad but, if I can get some ones memories by leeching them I should be able to rewrite them as well... right? Might as well try, aunt Nix said if i need to try a new power find some guinea pig that wont be missed or cared about." Tsukune said with a dark grin.

"Your going to kill me by freezing me?!" asked a worried Saizou.

"Your the one that said I wouldn't be missed... how does it feel knowing that your the one that will die at the hands of this weaklings encased in ice?"

"You dont have to do this there is witness.!" He yelled in fear trying to plead with Tsukune.

"You think I didn't sense her when she got here and pleading wont work on me."

Both girls just looked at him wondering how long he knew she was their each girl thought to herself.

"Sigh, killing you would just raise a lot of questions and I dont need that not right now anyway. For now just take a nap."

"Huh?"

Tsukune only clenched his fist and hit Saizou across the head knocking him out as he was still covered in ice.

"The ice should melt in a while but just hope that someone finds you before night."

Tsukune turned around and saw Moka looking at him and what he did.

"What? You came to tell me off again? Or did you come to see if I would kill this guy? Tsukune asked as he pointed at the knocked out man in monster form next to him.

"Umm... I..."

"or did you come to see if i needed help? You think I'm so weak that I need another person's help in a fight? If this guys actually had brains I might have been in trouble but I have taken down things close to his size before!"

"Tsukune you can use ice?" Asked Moka a little surprised.

"So? got a problem with ice users?"

"She only shook her head as Tsukune started to walk back to school but was stopped."

"Wait what do we do about him? Moka asked as she pointed at the down student.

"I don't care! if he is lucky he will be found before night. If not the ice should melting by morning."

Tsukune began to walk out of the woods but he only looked off to the side of the woods and smiled and mouthed.

"I know your there. Before grinning and walking back to the school with hands in his pocket. As he exited the forest many students where shocked to see him walk out unharmed as he passed students looking at him. He only heard the few whispers.

"How is still alive?"

"He beat him and doesn't even have a scratch."

"What kind of monster is he?" Tsukune for once thought about the word monster and what did it mean? He only smiled at it if he was going to be called one in real life maybe he should act like one?

"The weak some times have no place but to be afraid of us Tsukune. We will never truly live in peace with them. They are afraid of us even if we help them, how long before that praise and love turns into fear and hate." Tsukune thought back to what his dad had told him and he was right.

"What if Yukari only likes me because I saved her? What if she starts to hate me later? No I cant think like that. She is not like that..."

Tsukune was making his way through the halls minding his own business.

"I wonder if they have any beer at this school? Probably not but maybe I should check the teachers lounge I need a drink to calm my nerves."

Tsukune was only brought out of his thoughts by someone yelling his name. He turned around to see Yukari running at him with tears in her eyes.

"Shes crying?! Is she hurt!"

He knelt down as she ran into his arms and he pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down.

"Yukari whats wrong? Did someone hurt you again?!"

She only shook her head making him wonder what was wrong.

"I heard you got into a fight and I grew worried and thought... I thought..."Tsukune saw more tears fall from her eyes.

"Its OK. I took care of of that bastard he wont be bothering anyone till he is found that is." he said with a grin

Yukari gave him a worried look.

"You said you wouldn't lose yourself..."

"its not like that, I told you I would try not to lose control lets talk on the roof people are looking at us."

Yuakir looked and saw people looking at the two wondering what was happen.

"Hope on my back I'll carry you."

Tsukune turned around as Yukari climbed onto his back as he carried her to the roof ignore the whispers that were growing.

"Why is he hanging out with her?"

"Doesn't he know what she is?"

Tsukune felt her stiffen as he wanted to shut them up but knew better then make his friend mad. It seemed no matter where he went. hating another person for being different or being born into something would always live on. Yukari was one of them but had human blood in her which made her an out cast like him. He thought about what to give her to cheer her up. As they made it the roof he only let her down as he walked over to the rail of the roof.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry..."

"For what Yukari?"

"Its just that after I heard that you where going to be in a fight I just thought the worst. I thought that you would lose control and.."

"expose myself?" Tsukune said in a normal voice

She only nodded as he sighed and just gave her a warm smile.

"You dont need to worry I will try not lose control when I can help it. Its just the people here make me so mad sometimes, not to mention that Moka girl she got on my bad side already. If she gives me reason I will do her in and I wont care what rank of monster she is..."

"you really cant hate her that much?" Asked Yukair as she saw Tsukune let out a heavy sigh.

"No... I dont, its just that she said she was my friend and left me when she found out what I was. Just for seeing me help you, this whole school is just as bad as humans ones out there or worst."

"Its really not that bad Tsukune, here we can be with our own kind." Yukair said trying to prove him wrong.

"Really...? then why do they still treat you like that or talk about you like you dont even matter."

Yukari stayed silent.

"Why am I even here at this school? I'm not like anyone here yet from what the teacher said maybe I do belong here since humans see us as monsters and monsters see us as humans trying to become like them. I guess conduits are half breeds like witches."

Yukari saw Tsukune sigh before speaking again.

"Yukari if anyone ever bothers you again just come and tell me Ok?"

"Why?..."

"please dont try to hide it, I heard how they talked about you and its only my first day here. You and me are more alike then others will ever know Yukari. she only walked over to Tsukune who pulled out a small candy and gave it her before pulling out another one for himself and throwing it into his mouth and smiling.

"Don't worry its sweet I have a lot more. If you ever want some more."

Yukari unwrapped the candy put It in her mouth and found it had a strange cold yet sweet taste to before it melted away.

"It was Good" she said as he smiled before the bell rang and they had to go back to class. Tsukune walked Yukari to her class trying to ignore the looks the two of them where getting. As he was making his way to back to his classroom he stopped and looked behind him.

"Strange... I can sense someone following me but the presence doesn't feel like a threat. It feels more alone then anything, like what I felt in the forest.."

Tsukune only shrugged thinking if it wasn't a threat then he should ignore it..

"he knew I was following him? But how? The girl decided to leave for the day and try find out more about him anyway she could.

Tsukune manged to make it to class in time but saw the class was surprised that he was OK and that Saizou was the one gone from his desk. He walked over to his desk taking a seat not even paying any attention to Moka.

"I need to stop showing her my powers before she gives me up to save herself. Whatever but from the way she responded to my ice powers it sounds like there are monsters that can use ice. People here might just think I'm one of them so I'm in the clear. I wonder if there are any electricity users? I need ask Yukari what type of monsters go here. I will need all the information I can get to help me fit in here."

Class began and Tsukune spent his time ignoring the lesson looking out the window.

"Whats that?"

Tsukune looked of into the trees and could have sworn he saw something move when he looked in its direction.

"This is getting weird thats the second time I felt that person. Well seen anyway. Does it want something from me? As long as it doesn't bother me I should be fine. Unless Moka told and its a spy from the school, tsk whatever doesn't bother me."

The rest of the day went by fast as Tsukune was thinking about sending letters home to his mom and dad not to mention his Aunt and uncle. He was brought out of thought as each student was led to their own room, Tsukune thought he would have to share a room but was glade that he had the room to himself. He sat on his bed and started to empty his bag but was surprised by a few things he didnt put in his bag a few letters written by his family and some strange packages.

"What the?"

He only opened the first letter and saw it was by his aunt since the letter looked a little burnt.

_Tsukune how you doing baby? I know its strange for me to be writing you a letter but I didn't want to but Cole asked me too since you would be gone for bit. I really dont have much to say expect remember what I taught you about how to make your self known hahahha showing them who is boss Is the best option trust me, its gotten me by for years not to mention all the fun you could have with your powers and with mine since you did kinda of get them from me. Lets just keep it a secret from your folks ok. Well I have get going hope to see you soon NIX.._

Tsukune couldn't help but grin at his aunts letter since in reality he was hiding his fire powers from his mom. When ever he lost control he would make sure not to use any of those powers since his Mother would probably kill him for getting his Aunts powers or try and kill her. He went to second letter which was from his uncle.

_Yo! Tsukune I'm not much for writing letters but I sent some beer with you since I know that this new School wont have any... maybe. Anyway it just a six pack since I didn't want Kuo to find out about it and Cole agrees with it just make sure you dont drink to much. I'm almost done with that AMP mark 2 you'll be able to do more damage with it when its done. I just need to work out a few tinks don't want it too explode on you... again.. anyway hope things go well and you find a way to stay in touch. Zeke_

Tsukune began to get nervous as he recalled the last time he tried his uncles latest toy. He had added gunpowder to new AMP thinking since he wasn't as strong as Cole it wouldn't blow up how wrong he was. All he did was grab it and it exploded causing him some pain before his healing started. But it would all be worth it when his amp was done he had asked for a better model. one that could use his ice and fire powers but it was still a work in progress.

"One more to go" Tsukune only open a package with his name in it and smiled as he saw the beer he opened the can and started to drink. Sometimes he wished he could just drink his problems away but he knew better. His mom was mad when she caught him drinking saying he was to young. But his dad and Zeke convinced her that they would watch him since he wasn't going to over drink. She didn't agree but just accepted what he was doing as long as he was watched.

"One more letter to go."

_Tsukune.. I hope you read this letter before you get yourself into any trouble. But since your our son I can guess you already got into a fight or something. I just hope you didn't get hurt, but no matter what happens at this school try not to lose control since we wont be there to help you. But please understand that not all humans will understand us and I know you still have hate for them because of what happen._

Tsukune raised his hand to his eye patch and felt his eye sting a bit and only remembered the hate he felt for losing his eye and the death threats he got in empire city just for training there with his dad.

_But please understand your powers may seem to be a curse but they can also be a gift if used right,and... I'm sorry for asking this dear but are you hiding something from me? The reason I ask is because when ever you spent time with her... you would be in a bad mood and have some burn marks on you. Is she hurting you in anyway or is it her daughter? I really hope they aren't mistreating you well goodbye and take care. Your loving mother Kou_

Tsukune looked at the small package he wonder what it was but could feel power coming from it. He saw a hidden letter tied too the package and recognized his fathers writing.

_Tsukune I will try and spare the details but I know your mother probably said that these powers are a gift. But what you chose to do with these powers is what decides if they are a gift or a curse. I already told you what I did with my powers when I first got them I did a lot of things I wish I could take back since back then all I cared about was keeping Zeke and Trish safe... but when she left me I started helping others trying to make up for killing her sister even though I knew it wasn't my fault but the truth is I was the cause of all it. All this for some beast that never even showed. But I talk with john every day hope it doesn't appear since for once in my life I am happy again and dont want lose Kou and you. Remember powers dont make you monster its what you do with them that decide if your a hero or a villain. I manged to get john to get me a special gift for you, just encase you get into a fight and need some help for the rematch just make sure you have one watch your back when you use this_

Tsukune opened the package and his eye widen at what he saw.

"Uhh a blast core!"

Tsukune held the core close and felt the power reacting to his powers. He threw it in the air and caught it as it filled the room with a purple light as he continued to read.

_Your probably a bit happy since this will make you stronger and get a few hidden powers who knows what they will be. I wish you best of luck hope to hear from you soon and make sure not to tell kou about your napalm powers, she will kill me if she ever found out how you got them and not telling her not to mention Zeke since he wasn't watching you that day hehehehe. Anyway try to at least make some friends and someone you would risk your life for... your father Cole._

Tsukune wrapped the blast core and hid it in his closet hoping no one would find it since it would probably help him later. He drank the rest of beer in a few gulps before opening his window getting a nice breeze. He sat on the edge of his window looking at the dorms he looked at the other side and saw a window open on the other side and saw a person and cursed.

"Awww come on! Someone up there must hate me!"

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked at Moka who was giving him a nervous smile and wave. He sighed and wondered why in the world was his room on the same floor as her?

She could have been placed anywhere else but she is a lot closer then I want her too. Cant she just leave me alone so I can forget the pain, then again ignoring something like this might screw me over later or not.

Tsukune only looked at her before looking at night sky hoping to clear his head.

Moka looked at Tsukune who wasn't even looking at her just at the sky.

"He still hasn't forgiven me..."

"**why care if he forgives us or not? We have never needed anyone or any friends in our lives before why start now?"**

"Are you really ok with being alone again? He didn't push us away for being a vampire, not a lot of humans would do that."

"**Are you forgetting he isn't a human his a Conduit and may be more power then he lets on you saw how his wounds where healing right before us. But what was he doing to that lizard it looked like he was draining his very life away, I could feel it and we both saw him change."**

"You mean when his skin paled and we saw him glowing red? Maybe it was some kind of transformation to give himself more power?"

"**Maybe... "**

"I mean he could be like us since your sealed but when released you can be a big help with your power."

"**I still wonder what was that light that was in his room a few minutes ago."**

"Do you think I should ask him?" Moka asked her inner self.

"**You could try but that might make him grow further apart since he will know we saw something and try to get rid of it. The best thing to do now is just try and get him trust us before we be friends again." Inner Moka said to her outer self who nodded.**

Moka walked to her window and spoke.

"Ummm well night Tsukune."

She wasn't expecting an answer but saw him look at her.

"Night... Moka... and to your sealed half as well."

He let out a sly grin as he saw the shocked look on Moka's face anf wondered if her sealed half was shocked as well. Moka only looked at him before just deciding to go to bed.

"Finally, huh?" Tsukune looked down and saw some bushes move.

"Not again, who ever is keeping tabs on me is getting annoying, might as well see if this person is threat." He just jumped from his window. He heard a gasp from the bushes as he landed on the ground and dusted himself off.

"Ok time to see who you are?"

Tsukune saw someone start to run into the forest before taking after the person spying on him. He kept his normal pace using his senses to look for the person. He manged to find where the person was running.

"Why run I'll just catch up anyway and I just want talk. What the hell?!"

Tsukune ducked and rolled dodging a few shards of ice heading his way nearly missing his head and hitting a tree nearby.

"So we have an ice user huh? This might make things better if I can find out what monster this person is,i can say I'm one of them. But from the gasp I heard its a women." He said to himself before climbing the nearest tree and started to follow again from the tops.

"You wont get very far from me when I can sense anything in a wide area around me."

Tsukune began to focus and sense the area around him before sensing someones body but he could barley get any heat from it but felt the body moving away.

"Got you.. but I can barley sense any heat just like with mom."

Tsukune began jumping for the mysterious girl and after a bit when he grew close he began to take his time making sure not make any noise. As he got closer he could hear ragged breathing.

"Huff.. huff. I think I got away, but how did he know I was watching him?" The women only sighed as she turned around to see Tsukune standing right in front her.

"mph!"

She only found his hand around her mouth before he spoke.

"Look I dont know who you are or why you where spying on me but know that I wont hurt you, so no need to scream. My name is Tsukune I wont hurt you even though you threw some ice shards at me. Do you understand?"

She only nodded as Tsukune took his hand off her mouth and got a good look at her he noticed that the girl had long light purple hair, he saw her look at him and saw that her eyes where almost completely blue, he noticed that she was wearing what looked like a school uniform but was different from the schools. She was wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt like the other female students but saw that she was wearing white sweat shirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant around her neck. She was also wearing long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes what he noticed was that she had a belt tied around her left leg.

"Why where you chasing me?"

"Uhhh sorry about that, its just that I felt you watching me and I wanted to know who you are and why with spying?" Tsukune asked in calm tone.

"…..."

Tsukune didn't get an answer he just stared at the girl as the moon came out. His eye widen as he saw her skin glowed with the moon light.

Her skin is like the snow. He thought to himself as he blushed a bit at her beauty but stopped when she looked at him.

"Sorry for staring, but I can ask your name?"

"My name Mizore Shirayuki."

"Nice to meet you Mizore." Tsukune said with a warm smile as Mizore just kept eying him.

"Anyway Mizore mind if I ask why you where spying on me? Was it for the school, and can you please tell me what you saw in the morning since I know you've been following me ever since I got into the fight."

"You knew I was following you but how?" Asked Mizore a little shocked that she was found out by him.

"He only smiled but just leaned on the tree."

"It wasn't easy your pretty good at hiding, I almost didn't know you where there but I sensed your heart beat and the electric current in your body."

"What?"

"Never mind but can i ask why you where following me?"

"I took an interest in you..."

"why?"

"I saw that you had the same eyes as me.."

"what do you mean same as you?" Asked a curious Tsukune.

Mizore looked at him and he saw it in her eyes for a brief moment.

"Your alone just like me."

"I dont know what your talking about I'm not alone." said Tsukune.

"You dont have to hide I can see it in your eye, the pain from always being alone and having no friends but your family."

Tsukune stayed Silent as he just stared her as she raised her hand to his cheek. Her touch was cold but he didn't mind. He was used to cold touch from his mother so her touch was normal for him at times.

"so... you know what its like to feel alone and not have anyone understand you and just treat you like an outcast?" Asked Tsukune as he saw Mizore nod and lower her hand.

"We also have the same abilities. Mizore said as she summoned ice around her hands but Tsukune was in thought.

"What the hell I cant even do that? Great not only does she have ice powers she can probably cover her whole body in it . Someone up there hates me I just know it. Mom can fly like aunt Nix, dad can hover with air thrust hell even uncle Zeke gets around with his car. I cant do any of that!" Tsukune mentally sighed.

"Your right." Tsukune said as he just summoned a ball of ice and threw it freezing a near by tree in an insistence.

"Your ice seems a bit different then mine though?"

"Really? I didn't notice at all, maybe its because I use my powers different then yours."

"What do you mean by power?" Asked Miziore looking at Tsukune like he was no sense.

"Uhhh, never mind. So umm Mizore do you maybe want to talk?" Tsukune asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, you said you wanted to know about me since in a way where the same. I also want to get to know you a bit as well, what do you say?"

Mizore looked at him thinking he might be joking but the smile he had on his face said other wise she only nodded as she just sat near the tree next to Tsukune and began.

Tsukune just listened as she started to talk about herself, he was interested in her since she had ice powers and he wanted to know more about her since she said they were the same. Her story was interesting to say he learned a few of her likes but he found her voice soothing he could listen her to talk for a long time but he felt he understood her better.

"I'm sorry can you tell me about your self?" Tsukune only nodded and told her about how he had grown up alone trying to not reveal that he was conduit but the more he spoke he wondered if she knew about conduits and if she did would she hate him?

Mizore felt sorry for Tsukune from the way he described it he had a horrible life growing up but she felt that he was leaving something out. She looked at his covered eye and thought maybe he was hiding how he lost his eye. As he was about to continue speaking.

"Tsukune..."

"yes?"

"How did you lose your eye?"

Tsukune stiffened at the question and raised his right hand to his eye.

"I'm sorry if I asked something I shouldn't."

"No its OK. Your just curious but I really dont want to talk about it, at least not right now since its a memoir I really want to forget. "

Tsukune offered his hand to Mizore who took it but as she did she felt something from his touch. She felt his hand wasn't cold but he she could feel his ice and she was right it was different from hers it felt unnatural to her.

"Up we go. I had an interesting time talking to you but its getting late Mizore I hope to see you in class but if you don't want to go I wont force something on you. I hope that we meet again soon."

Tsukune let go of her hand and started to walk back to his dorm but stopped.

"Oh, one more thing. Tsukune reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candy and placed it in her hands before walking away again and speaking.

"I notice you liked candy since you eating a lollipop. Well if we see each other soon lets continue our talk."

Tsukune made his way back to the dorm as Mizore just looked at the candy.

"Just who are you Tsukune?"

Tsukeune was climbing up the dorms windows trying not wake anyone since they would ask what he was doing climbing a building at night. He manged to make back to the open window and got inside before closing it and looking at the time 12:00.

"dam its late, might as well take a shower sine no one will be there."

Tsukune grabbed some clothes and a towel and left for showers. When he arrived he was glade he was alone he just turned the sink on and filled a bucket with water after it was full. He turned it off and pulled up a small bath stool and cursed. Of all things he hated showering was on the top of his list his dad hated it to but for a good reason. If his dad or him ever got wet or soaked it would cause them great pain and short them out.

"I hate doing this!"

Tsukune just put a sponge in the bucket and felt great pain in his hand as the room was with filled with a blue light from the electricity going around his body.

"Ahhhhh! Dammit!"

Tsukune knew bathing was a great pain to him but doing a sponge bath was the only way to get clean. Well the only way to get clean with out getting hurt to much and both he and his dad knew it. (A/N for people that dont know in the infamous comics it was said that Cole took baths with sponges no lie so Tsukune has to too which sucks if you can use electricity. If you don't believe me look it up.)

after about half an hour of cleaning himself with painful water which Tsukune thought was his own personal hell every day. He was just glade it didn't hurt as much as before he stooped in front of the mirror just moved his hand to his left eye before removing his eye patch. he looked at himself and sighed on his left eye was a scar that showed what had happen to him funny thing is when he lost his left eye and got his powers his eye began to heal to the point were he could see a bit but his wound never completely healed so he resorted to an eye patch to hide his scar. But when ever he lost control of his emotions he thought he felt it get bigger and his pain would grow but he never understood why.

"Sigh might as well go back to my room."

Tsukune covered his eye again before returning to his room and going to bed thinking about what the next day would bring.

Tsukune woke up the next morning with his alarm beeping.

"Morning already?"

"His tried to shut off his alarm but the moment he touched it it started to smoke."

"Fuck! Screw you to Clock! I hate electronics!"

Tsukune only got dressed and left the dorm ignoring the male students that where still getting ready. But as he was leaving he grinned at what he heard.

"Did you hear they found Saizuo frozen early in the morning."

"Hehehe looks like they found him to bad." Tsukune said to himself.

He began walking to school taking the normal path everything seemed to be normal path everything seemed to be normal but heard talking. "Hey isnt that Moka?"

Tsukune turned to see three guys run to Moka trying to hit on her or flirt with her. He noticed that she was looking at him, but he only sighed and continued his way to school.

"Dont know why she ever wanted me as friend since everyone seems to like her. Maybe she want some to see the real her? Whatever." Tsukune decided to take another path towards the school but found himself near a lake.

"Uhhh, I need to get away from lake as soon as I can."

Tsukune rubbed his arms.

"Just being near this much water makes me ache in pain."

"Ahhhh!"

Tsukune turned to where the yell cam from and saw a girl on her knees near the lake.

"Huh? Is she ok? Why didn't i sense her, most of lost my focus with all this water around here."

He walked over her seeing if she needed any help. As he arrived he offered his hand.

"Are you ok?"

She took his hand and replied "yes I'm fine."

Tsukune help her up and was stunned by what he saw. He saw that girl had light ocean blue hair tied back with a purple head band with one star on side. He was drawn in by her deep purple eyes with thick eyelashes, what was off though he saw her wearing a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie along with a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checkered skirt. He saw that she was wearing white leg warmers along with plain black dress shoes.

Tsukune blushed and the girl noticed this and smiled as Tsukune shook off the blush regaining his thoughts.

"What am I thinking? A person like me wont ever find someone as long as hate exist for my kind. More importantly if I had we could dress anyway we want I would have brought my clothes rather then wear theses school clothes." Tsukune thought in annoyed voice.

"Umm can I have my hand back?" Asked the girl

"huh? Oh sorry I was lost in thought."

"Was it about me?" The girl said with a smirk.

"Uhhh, I really dont want answer that but your feeling better right? then I will take my leave.

"Can you maybe walk me to the nurses office? I still feel a bit dizzy."

Tsukune was about to answer but was shocked (no pun) at what she did. She pressed her breast up to Tsukunes arm.

"What are you doing?!" he said red faced. He looked into her eyes but the moment he did he lost himself. He looked at her gaze and saw her wink before feeling nothing. But it only lasted a moment he just grabbed his head in pain before falling on the ground on his knees.

Dammit.

The girl only stood back as Tskune stood back up and had his hand on his head.

"That hurt I haven't felt this pain since Sasha tried to control me with her dumb tar in empire city. Man I still get headaches when ever I think about it." Tsukune thought as he looked at the girl.

"Sorry about that I just got a major headache for some reason but please dont do something like that we dont even know each other. You must have slipped since you said your little dizzy. Lets get you to her office soon I think I also need a aspirin."

She only nodded but clung to his arm. Tsukune just thought she needed help walking, but in her mind she was plotting.

"I dont get it I know I charmed him but he just wrote it off like nothing. But how, could he be immune? No, no one can resit our chamrs not even him I just need to try harder!"

With that said Tsukune and the girl walked to nurses office but where being seen by two people.

One from behind the trees and one from the main rode. They both spoke at the same time.

"Tsukune..."

* * *

**for everyone that has waited for this chapter thank you sorry for the long wait as a sorry I made this chapter long and as soon I get ideas for chapter 4 I will start it right away. I hope this chapter came out ok but as the blast core he got it will play a part later when he needs power. I am still unsure if I should have Tsukune awaken to vampire powers since Cole was bitten by bloody merry and maybe I can use that to show that Tsukune has powerful family since Cole did kill her along with Zekes help.**

**For those that read this yes Kou doesnt know that her son has nixs powers next chapter or later I will go into how Tsukune got his powers and how he got naplme powers. Just like the game his look will start to change when ever his karma changes as well this story will also have a good ending which will lead to season 2. and bad ending will lead to maybe me writing a spin off of the bad ending for this story. Most are thinking why did I mention the beast? Well thats a secrete for now but Tsukune wont become the beast. But lets see what I have planed.**

**I am thinking of giving Tsukune some new powers different then Coles so he wont be a copy of cole he just has the most useful powers and the most powerful evil karma ones. Tsukune wont be affected his hormones much since growing up he didnt have much romance so his feelings will be confused a bit. Anyway please review and no flames.**


End file.
